


Heretic: Death Serpent Rider

by Duke_of_Skibbington



Category: Heretic: Shadow of the Serpent Riders
Genre: Heretic, fight, game, serpent riders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 13:53:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8104936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duke_of_Skibbington/pseuds/Duke_of_Skibbington
Summary: The battle scene between Corvus and D'Sparil.





	

A man-sized iron helmet creaked as its lower jaw unhinged, separating its razor-sharp fangs. It belched a scorching stream of fire, followed by a ball of ice which shattered into many speeding fragments. It closed its jaws with a mechanical screech and then, quite unexpectedly, it blew up. In its place, walks a red-cloaked elf in a buff shirt and trousers. With iron gloves, he pulls back the string on his enchanted crossbow and loads it with another glowing arrow. He gazes at a glowing red floor tile, slightly elevated above the others. It stands out against the blue mosaics. He takes a deep breath and slowly steps onto the tile. He is engulfed in a flash of red mist.

No longer is the elf in a mosaic room. Now, he stands on a large, elevated structure that resembles a large trident. Standing far in the distance, a large serpent lies in rest. The elf approaches slowly and carefully. He examines the great size and fierce appearance of the beast. He hesitates and reconsiders. Quickly, he pulls his hands off his crossbow and it disappears in a quiet flash. He clenches his hands and with another silent flash, a great gold rod, topped with a phoenix materialises in his right hand. Cautiously, he leaps off the platform and lands. The serpent does not stir. Raising his rod and levelling it to the serpent, he releases a ball of fire which explodes into a phoenix upon contact.

This contact stirred the serpent, which now rises. It unleashes an ear-piercing roar and charges its assailant. The elf grips his rod and releases another ball of fire which explodes. The serpent picks up pace. The elf rolls away and hits it in the flank with another phoenix ball. His monstrous foe changes tactic. Staring right at the elf, the serpent spits a large fireball. The elf merely side-steps and releases another fireball. The serpent spits three fireballs. One singes the elf's cloak. With one last blast, the serpent splits apart, leaving behind only a mushy soup of blood and molten bone.

The elf calls out 'Come on, D'Sparil, face me! I have done it, I have destroyed your many armies. It is over. Face me and die.' The elf slowly patrols the area, his head darting around, looking for his enemy. 'No? Will you run away? What should I tell them all? All the people who suffer because of you? Should I tell them that the great conqueror ran away when a mere elf came after him?'

The foolish elf was too distracted by his own taunting to hear the great crackling of electricity that preceded the blue ball of energy which struck him down. He fell to the ground and groaned. His golden rod disappeared into sparkles of energy which returned to a pouch on his belt. 

D'Sparil, a wizard in a red cloak and wielding a golden trident advances on the intruder. 'Your arrogance blinds you, Corvus.' He places his foot on the elf's chest and levels his trident with Corvus' neck. In his arrogance, D'Sparil neglects the use of his magic, hoping for a gory and more satisfying kill. Corvus rolls from under his foot and spawns a staff in his hand, which he uses to crack his attacker in the face. D'Sparil replies by thrusting with his trident, only to be deflected with the staff and jabbed numerous times. Corvus raised his staff over his head and slams it down on the dark wizard with great strength. With great fury and speed, he repeatedly throttles the wizard's head. This seems to have been futile, as the wizard appears not to have suffered much damage in the least. With a flick of his trident, D'Sparil flings away the staff. He raises his trident above his head. Blue energy crackles around the trident.

Corvus' eyes widen. Quickly, he extends his fingers and shoots green lightning from them. This temporarily stuns D'Sparil and gives Corvus time to scurry away. Corvus returns with another weapon - a long pole topped with a two-horned skull. He grips the pole and the skull screams, launching a stream of red hellfire disks from its horns. D'Sparil swats them away by spinning his trident. Some fire disks make it past the trident and strike him in the chest. Corvus does not relent with his fiery bombardment on D'Sparil. He grits his teeth and closes his eyes.

Corvus snaps around 'You cowardly dog!' He points his hellstaff at D'Sparil. The staff coughs. 'Blast!' He through away his hellstaff and it disappears in a puff of smoke. Corvus rolled away from D'Sparil's constant energy blasts. He spawned his crossbow and levelled it, aiming at the wizard. He pulls the trigger and three explosive bolts smash into the wizard's chest. D'Sparil raises his trident once more, only this time, two disciples spawn at his side. The disciples whiz around him and throw their purple doom at Corvus. More and more came. 

Corvus falls back and spawns a black book in his hands. He opens it and is engulfed in a blue glow. He takes up his crossbow once more. This time, green energy crackles through his bow. He releases the trigger and fires a spread of five arrows. The disciples drop like flies. D'Sparil attempts to deflect the bolts. He spins his trident furiously, trying to power through the enchanted elf's barrage. He loses grip of his trident and it spins off a great distance. D'Sparil teleports behind Corvus. Corvus turns around blasts him point-blank with five powerful crossbow bolts.

D'Sparil screams in agony as he ascends into the air. A large ball of electricity surrounds him and strips his bones bare of flesh.

The dome begins to crack and water leaks in. Fortunately, a great portal has opened. Corvus rushes towards the portal and makes it through mere moments before dome shatters into a million pieces.


End file.
